The Jewelpets Movie: Amber - The Legendary Super Jewelpet
Plot At Challenge Island Kindergarten in Challenge Island, Ms. Shikako Shikano senses the destruction of a largest Japanese space fleet by an unknown Super Jewelpet, telepathically contacting Ruby upon realizing that the Solar System and the Jewelpets' home galaxy will be targeted next. At that moment, Ruby, Granite and Tour are sitting down having an interview at a private school which they hope Sango will attend, Ruby abruptly uses Instant Transmission to reach Challenge Island and get the entire story. Back on Earth, the Jewelpets are having a picnic in an unknown peaceful area when a spaceship lands and an army of emerging JewelLand Defense Force soldiers greet Dian and Diana as their allies. Their leader is a lioness Jewelpet, Beryl, who claims that she has created a New Planet Vegeta and wishes for Dian and Diana to accompany her in order to rule as the new leader. Dian and Diana initially refuse, but agree after Beryl tells them that a being known as the "Legendary Super Jewelpet" is running rampant throughout the galaxy and must be destroyed before she comes to Earth. Skeptical of Beryl's story, Sango, Kohaku, Nephrite, Jasper and Titana go along with Dian and Diana. On New Jewelina, Dian and Diana meets Beryl's daughter, Amber, a lioness Jewelpet, and the two leave together to hunt down the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Sango, Nephrite and Kohaku meet the planet's slaves and defend them from their abusive masters. During the struggle, Ruby arrives via Instant Transmission, having followed their energy signals after Ms. Shikako Shikano's story. The slaves tell them that the Legendary Super Jewelpet destroyed their space fleet, and they were found by Paragus, who made them into his slaves. That night, Dian, Diana and Amber return, having had no luck. While Dian and Diana receive Ruby coldly, Amber appears agitated at the mere sight of her as Beryl calms her daughter down by raising her hand as a light shines on her necklace. But Amber later attacks Ruby in the middle of the night with the two evenly matched before Beryl appears and calms Amber down again. After the fight Ruby suspects that Amber is the Legendary Super Jewelpet due to their similar ki and also begins to doubt Beryl's claims. Beryl, for her part, has been controlling Amber with a mind control device, which she suspects may be malfunctioning. Beryl then realizes that Amber is responding to Ruby: The two revealed to have been born on the same day with Amber bearing a subconscious hatred towards Ruby for being agitated by the toddler Jewelpet's constant crying and major temper tantrums. Dian and Diana soon lose patience with Beryl and decide to return to Earth with the others, as Ruby and the others confront Beryl upon learning the truth of Amber which the slaves even confirmed to be one who destroyed their space fleet. Amber's rage against Ruby swells up to the point of breaking free of the mind control device as she transforms into a nightmarish demon of a Super Jewelpet: the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Amber proceeds to attack Ruby and the others while Dian lost his will to fight at the sight of the Legendary Super Jewelpet. Beryl taunts Dian and Diana for being naïve while revealing that Amber was born with a power level of 10,000, feared by both Dian's father and Jewelina to the point of ordering the Jewelpet child's death by military firing squads 3 years later. Beryl pleaded for her daughter and was severely wounded and left for dead, Amber's power manifesting to blast them off of their mansion as it was destroyed in a series of major Pridelander terrorist attacks. But Amber's exposure to Ruby's crying and hissy fits, followed by her attempted execution by firing squads and survival of several deadly Pridelander terrorist attacks, rendered her severely unstable and mentally insane as she got older. Beryl was forced to use a mind control device to pacify her daughter after being blinded in one eye, intending to have her revenge on Dian's father's bloodline and convert Earth into new Planet Jewelina to rule the entire universe from. Furthermore, a comet, Camori, is approaching New Jewelina, and will destroy it upon impact. Amber makes quick work of Ruby, Sango and Nephrite. Shimajirō Shimano arrives with Senzu beans and is also beaten, but summons enough will power to forcibly bring Dian and Diana to the battlefield. Seeing Amber pummel his friends repeatedly eventually gives Dian and Diana enough incentive to join the fight, but they also proves to be no match for Amber. Paragus tries to escape from New Vegeta by himself, only for his escape pod to be crushed by Amber and flung into the comet. However, despite Amber's power, Ruby refuses to stay down, and takes every blow Amber lands on her, even with her friends offering her their remaining power. After much reluctance, Dian and Diana finally give some of their energy, which gives Goku enough power to resist Amber and punch her in exactly the same place where she was shot by firing squads as a toddler, causing Amber to bleed profusely and apparently explode. Just as Camori hits and destroys New Vegeta, the Jewelpets and the slaves escape in the spaceship Shimajirō Shimano used to follow Ruby, Dian and Diana. Ruby and Sango teleport straight to their garden, where they are confronted by an angry Tour and Granite, who are annoyed with Ruby for leaving during the interview. Ruby then comically recites what Tour and Granite told her to say for the school interview, causing them to faint. Release Date by Country *Japan: May 10, 2012 Category:2012 Japanese anime films